


Milk and Honey

by mybeanieandme



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Finger Sucking, Light Bondage, Smut, belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme
Summary: please don’t repost this anywhere. It will be deleted if that happens.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookwormywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormywriter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the taste of milk and honey on another's lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910476) by [bookwormywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormywriter/pseuds/bookwormywriter). 



> please don’t repost this anywhere. It will be deleted if that happens.


End file.
